someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
All in Your Head
"If one does not understand a person, one tends to regard him as a fool." - Carl Jung My Past As a young child, I had an imaginary friend, like alot of people. Although, after discussing it with my close friends, I noticed that something was amiss. My imaginary friend and I had the exact same appearance. When I got home, I asked my imaginary friend why this might be. She responded with, "It's because we're twins!" Just barely remembering where I had heard that word, I walked into the kitchen. Mom was in there, preparing dinner. I walked up, asking what a "twin" was. Strangely, she looked out the window while a tear was coming down her cheek. After a while of silence, she told me that it was like having a second "you," complete with similar interests. I was about to ask why she was crying, when dad came in, asking when dinner would be ready. Me and my imaginary friend would continue to play together for a couple years, until one day when I couldn't see her, strangely. After trying to call for her, I called over a friend and we started to play. Of course, I didn't realize at the time that we would meet again, later. Current Day Just a few days ago, one of the greatest days of my life occurred. I had just graduated from the High School, and was about to make my way to my car right when the strangest thing happened. I saw someone sitting on the old swing set. It was a lady, who looked similar enough to me. Being a fan of folklore, I was quick to compare it to the Doppelganger. As such, I was quick to avoid the person. After evacuating the scene, I drove back home. I had hoped that I wasn't cursed in any way, but, I thought it was just my imagination. So, after doing some research on nearby colleges, I went to sleep. I went off to visit what I thought to be the best college the next day. As I was wandering through the halls, I spotted her again. I ran for her, asking who she was. She looked back at me, angrily, before walking off. I felt insulted, but when I noticed the guide's weird facial expressions, I dropped it. I was thinking about sending in an application when the strangest things started to happen. When I was talking to the guide about it, he stared at me like I was talking gibberish to him. After a short "conversation" with him, he suggested a psychiatrist. I decided to humor him, so I visited the psychiatrist. After I finished talking to him, he looked at his notes and prescribed me some medicine. I tried to explain that if I wasn't sick, then I didn't need them, but he didn't listen. So, I begrudgingly brought the medicine home, sticking it in a cabinet before going to sleep. Late in the night, I heard the doorbell ring. "Who the hell is awake at this time?" I thought to myself as I got out of bed. When I looked through the peephole, I saw her, just staring back. Angrily, I opened the door. I asked her why she had to appear, and said that she should take her bad luck elsewhere. All she did was stare back, sad. This only angered me further. With every question she either seemed sad, or scared. And with every one of these responses, I responded more and more angrily. After a while, I was nearing my breaking point. At this point, I was on the edge. It's quite obvious that this Doppelganger won't leave, so'' I'll'' just have to leave. In a burst of psychosis, I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed myself. As I was dying on the ground, she walked up to me, and said quietly "It's because we're twins." Epilogue We decided to show up at our daughter's funeral, but it was depressing to fathom. The coroner said that it was suicide, but she never showed any suicidal tendencies before. We found the psychiatrist who she saw attending the funeral as well, so we decided to ask what the problem was. "She showed signs of Paranoid Schizophrenia as well as schizophasia," he responded, with a saddened expression. The three of us looked at her grave, sighing. After me and the psychiatrist left to talk with some of the others, her father continued to stare at the grave. His last words before leaving to come to us were "Rest in peace." ~NovaRepublic Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life